


All the cats are Grey in the dark

by Malauu_Ladynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Cat Puns, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malauu_Ladynoir/pseuds/Malauu_Ladynoir
Summary: If someone had told Marinette that one day she would Purr while Chat Noir tickled her ears : She would certainly have been caught of an irrepressible laugh. However, It was precisely the tricky and awkward situation in which she found herself.Fun? Yes a lot!Fluff? Yes a lot !Cats? Yes a lot !  Wait, What?One-shot / Ladynoire - Marichat - Adrinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 58





	All the cats are Grey in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language but I handle it pretty well.
> 
> Good reading.

_Hello Miraculers, here’s a funny and fluffy little OS. I'm sure you'll love it!_

* * *

If someone had told Marinette that one day she would purr while Chat Noir tickled her ears: she would certainly have been caught of an irrepressible laugh.

However, that was precisely the tricky and awkward situation in which she found herself.

**_A few hours earlier..._ **

-Jules, it's no!

-But Mom, please, look how cute he is.

-No Jules! enough! His mother pulled him by the hand and took him away from the object of his desire. 

-It’s not fair! The boy of about eight or maybe ten cried.

The little boy raised his head with sadness and discouragement, when a movement caught his attention: It was a pretty purple butterfly that swiveled towards him and settled on the medal that he wore around his neck.

**_A moment later..._ **

The Akumatised advanced proudly on the esplanade of the _Trocadéro_ , around him there was no tourist in sight, no passerby, no human soul; No, there were just cats. Cats of all sizes, of all races, and of all colors.

The young man's pointed ears waved: he heard many happy voices coming from the Eiffel Tower. Without losing a second and without hesitation, he walked toward the noises.

* * *

Marinette grabbed her sketchbook from her backpack and settled down on a staircase.

The _Trocadéro_ was pretty deserted for a Friday night; However, the calm that now prevailed in this wonderful place greatly stimulated the creativity and concentration of the young woman, who began to sketch some clothes with determination.

Marinette's attention was quickly diverted by one, No, two cats, speaking at her feet.

_Cats talking?_

_Did she fall asleep while drawing?_

-Do not stay there; a super-villain transforms anyone in his way into Cats !

Suddenly, she lifted her head and looked around at the space.

**There were cats; cats everywhere!**

Cats that spoke to each other with concern, misunderstanding, cats that were scared, that were mired in sadness. And some even hunted pigeons trying in vain to resist the animal instinct and primary impulses that animated them.

Marinette leapt on her legs, put her stuff in order and made her way between the felidae; finally finding a depopulated place to call her transformation.

* * *

The sun was setting on Paris, however you could distinguish the shadow of Ladybug jumping from roof to roof at high speed.

She was heading for screams that seemed to her to come from an area between the Eiffel Tower and the _Place of the Concorde._

The heroine came to rest on a roof; relying on her experience, she first decided to analyze, and observe the surroundings while carefully staying away.

It was precisely this moment of silent reflection that her partner had chosen to arrive with great fanfare.

-Paris organizes a life-size “ _cat catch the mouse”_ game and I'm not even invited! I'm outraged. He exclaimed with a theatrical tone by carrying his hand to his forehead in a dramatic posture. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes : this remark and this behavior was just like her partner: pompous and completely theatrical.

\- Good evening Chat Noir, She answered seriously, breaking the flippancy he showed.

The feline hero dropped his ears: her Lady was obviously not in the mood to joke tonight. Turning his gaze away from his partner, he focused on the events taking place below.

The akumatised victim had feline ears similar to his; except for their gray color. His suit was light gray and tipped with stripes of a wide gray camaïeu as well as black stripes. The skin of his face was dyed the same way as his costume and long cat mustaches adorned his cheekbones. Behind his back, a thick tail swung nervously.

Actually, if there hadn't been all these talking cats on the streets; We would think he was wearing a simple cheap cat costume.

-He's a child, right? He asked, breaking the silence that had been in place for a few minutes.

She nodded bitterly, she hated having to fight against children.

_So Hawkmoth really had no ethics?_

Suddenly, the akumatized child's cat ears began to move; capturing interesting noises. He turned and looked at the top of the roof where the two heroes were perched.

-We're spotted, calmly noticed Ladybug.

They jumped from the roof with a powerful and sharp jump; slowed down each in their fall by their respective gadgets.

-Ladybug and Chat Noir, I’m the _Trans-meow-tor_. It's nice to join us! The cat-boy exclaimed, pointing to all the small 4-paws balls of fur that were crawling around. - It will soon be your turn to be transformed. He then added during his eyes of yellow cats were becoming luminescent.

-M’Lady! Don't stay in his sights. Chat Noir cried out loudly, turning his eyes towards her.

_He seemed to have understood the intentions of the cat-boy, but perhaps he had understood too late._

_The warning to his partner was immediately out of his mouth, but she did not yet assimilate what he had just shouted._

_It was going to be too late and she hadn't moved yet._

_It's too late and she's not moving._

Again, not changing old habits; his body began to act before his brain gave him permission.

Playing dangerously with the possible consequences, he physically interposed between Ladybug and _Trans-meow-tor_ ; taking a yellow beam in the middle of the rib cage.

It was with utter incomprehension that he realized that nothing had happened.

A smirking smile appeared on Chat Noir's face as a flash of understanding crossed his mind.

He now addressed a triumphant smile to his enemy. While Ladybug stared at him in disbelief.

-I am already a cat. He declared enthusiastically. - Your power can't reach me.

-Then it is She whom I will add to my companions, grumbled the _Trans-meow-tor_ , while pointing to Ladybug from the tip of one of his claws.

-Stay behind me, Bugaboo

-Chat Noir, I can defend myself too.

A hoarse grunt reached her ears, but this time it did not emanate from the super-villain.

 _No_ , this time it was Chat Noir who had just growled and who was facing her, with a severe and ferocious glow in his eyes, which she had never seen before.

The situation and perhaps the presence of countless cats around them seemed to have exacerbated her team-mate's animal instinct.

Listening to her own instinct, she moved and stood proudly beside her partner; skillfully swirling her yo-yo to serve as a shield.

This impetuous behavior had the result of snatching a groan of resignation from Chat Noir.

The _Trans-meow-tor'_ s eyes had once again begun to shine with a deep yellow glow; aiming immediately at the heroine who dodged a skillful back flip.

Chat Noir unfurled his stick and engaged in a hand-to-hand fight with the super-villain; allowing time and creating space to cover Ladybug while she identified Akuma's location. Which jumped out at her pretty quickly.

_The akumatised wore a small medallion around his neck._

She drew her partner's attention by carefully sliding to him to inform him; slightly lowering the height at which she used her yo-yo so as not to send him in full face by placing herself at his side.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed in the eyes of the _Trans-meow-tor_ who took advantage of the opening created by Ladybug to throw a ray in her direction.

Chat Noir, despite his reflexes overdeveloped, didn't have time to react and dive in front of his partner. She took the ray in the chest, under his guilty eyes.

He lowered his eyes and saw the inevitable, his partner had just been turned into a cat; a particularly adorable cat!

It was not really the time or place to get excited about the beautiful little ball of fur standing at his feet but he couldn't help letting a silly smile stretch on his face as he caught her all against him to keep her away from the fight.

Chat Noir extended his stick and quickly propelled himself to the nearest roof.

Then he started jumping from roof to roof in search of a quiet and isolated place.

Meanwhile, still reeling from the transformation, Ladybug remained silent against her partner's torso and allowed herself to be transported without moving; feeling with her small cat body the frenetic heartbeat of her partner hammer in his ribcage and resonate against her.

_He's worried._

He finally stopped on a roof that seemed quite distant from their previous position; he gently laid his partner on the ground and promptly inquired about her condition.

\- Is everything okay, m’Lady?

\- It's okay, there’s no need _to put a cat among the pigeons_

No one would want to put among the pigeons a cat as... adorable as you, m’Lady. Did he laugh with a mischievous smile.

\- Chat Noir, this isn’t the time to joke!

-You started Bugaboo. he defended himself. -And then we wouldn't be in this situation if you had agreed to put your ego aside to stay behind me, he answered her. His tone was soft and made no reproach to her.

She ignored his last words, she knew he was right, she had been reckless and she was now facing the consequences.

Chat Noir was silently watching her; she had a long, bulky turtle shell, the dominant color being red; An incredibly flamboyant redhead. Her big blue irises were brilliant and hypnotic.

Suddenly he grabbed his partner and lifted her up to his face; putting his nose against her muzzle.

-W... Wai... Wait, Chat Noir. What are you doing!? She reveled in surprise.

-Sorry m’Lady, you are a ball of fur very... cute.. I can't resist!

He laid her gently against his chest and scratched her chin.

\- Chat Noir, stop!

-I can't, it's too tempting. He chuckles, then adds: -So, do you have a plan, little kitty? He questioned her, while still scratching her little neck.

She turned her head and deliberately bit his hand.

\- Meowch !! 

He took this assault as a challenge and a mischievous glow began to dance in the depths of his green eyes; Relentlessly, he repeated his gesture more emphatically.

She fought with all her might against the wave of pleasure that overwhelmed her, but when he began to caress the back of her ears; her last mental barriers collapsed and she felt her whole body vibrate under the purrs that escaped her.

**_Now..._ **

-Chat purrrr... Noir purrrrr... we must purrrr... develop.. a plan... purrrr... did she mutter between two purrs.

-What are you saying, I didn't understand? A deeply mischievous smile appeared on his lips and a spark of satisfaction illuminated his two green feline orbs.

_Ladybug 0 - Chat Noir 1_

Encouraged by the more than obvious provocation of her partner and by the desire to erase the ridiculous smile - _even if incredibly captivating and cute_ \- on his stupid face; she decided to make him lose at his own game.

Guided by her feline impulses and fierce determination; she rubbed her head vigorously in the neck of Chat Noir.

-What are you...purrrrr... doing. purrrrr….M’Lady…. purrrr…? Unintentional and uncontrollable purrs began to shake all over his body and mixed with the vibrations emitted by his partner

_Ladybug 1 - Chat Noir 1_

She was somewhat embarrassed by the turn of events, but something deep down she appreciated that moment of tenderness.

She froze when one of these senses went on alert.

_Radiant, carefree, dreamy, Adrien the fragrance..._

_Ladybug 1 - Chat Noir 2_

Her partner’s fragrance awakened her sense of smell and bypassed the rest of her other senses - and her brain with them; _Chat Noir, seriously, why this choice among all the other possible fragrances?_ She swallows painfully; trying to reconnect with reality.

Chat Noir closed his eyes, carrying him by a whirlwind of serenity; letting escape without trying to hold them, his purrs of satisfaction.

He was brought back to reality when the heat that was diffusing in his neck suddenly faded. He opened his eyes and saw that his partner was now pacing the roof.

-We have to go back there, Chat Noir.

-You're sure that I can't keep you a little bit... he was interrupted by Ladybug's stern gaze

-Chat Noir! It was a very... embarrassing moment... _although she thought it was pleasant._ We have an Akuma to capture, she added in a serious tone.

\- Do you think you can use your Lucky Charm? he asked, pointing to the mini yo-yo that hung around her neck as a medal.

\- Let's see it now.

She called her power and a small green object fell before her paws.

-A plastic frog?! Seriously?! What am I suppose to do with that? she exclaimed with confusion.

Chat Noir’s gaze lit up with understanding in the face of his partner’s ever-incredulous gaze.

-The kitty would have a suggestion? did she sound a little impatient.

\- I think I have the solution, he answered her, feeling his cheeks getting hot. -But you won't like it, he added, turning his eyes sadly to the ground.

\- Chat Noir, if you have the solution then... Oh! Suddenly, she was struck by lightning and the solution was as clear to her as to her partner.

_No, no, no! She couldn't let Chat Noir kiss her._

_Especially not since she realized that he had made his way straight to her heart._

Chat Noir and she had been partners for more than 2 years now, and the feline hero had taken a place and an undeniable importance in her life.

Since many weeks, if not months, she had stopped suppressing her feelings towards her partner; walking like a tightrope walker in equilibrium on the thread that had drawn between the two young men who held her heart in hostage and tried not to fall: So, with Adrien or with Chat Noir, things did not move.

She was waiting for that “ _something”_ that could make her definitively swing, without regret, from the tightrope on which she was advancing.

A familiar sound brought her out of her thoughts; her earrings, still well attached to her ears, but camouflaged by her fur, were already ringing for the 3rd time.

-I'm sorry to say this to you, m'Lady, but we must do it quickly if we want to have a chance that you can take human form to return to fight. This akuma will not purify itself, he exclaimed, trying to remain phlegmatic.

With perfect control of her movements she leapt directly onto the belly of Chat Noir who was still sitting on the roof.

-You’re right, she replied, stifling the growing nervousness in her, tempting to show unfailing composure.

She placed her two front paws on the chest of chat Noir and hoisted her head in front of his face.

\- It’s disconcerting, he exclaimed.

\- It’s the summary of our life over the last two years, _mon Minou_ , she replied, slowly putting her muzzle against his nose.

_It's just a cat, you kiss a cat, and it will only last a fraction of a second, he thought_

Hunting for the trouble that invaded him, Chat Noir quickly pressed his lips against the fur-covered mouth of his partner.

A fraction of a second later, he felt a much heavier weight resting against his chest and soft lips on his own; lips that, without his expectation, began to move gently to capture his own.

He froze for a moment under the effect of surprise before returning her kiss fully.

**_Ladybug 1 - Chat Noir 3 : Victory by KO for Chat Noir !_ **

_He was there, that “something” that made her lose her balance forever._

There against the lips of Chat Noir, there in this burning fire that had just lit up in the hollow of her heart, there in the blaring tremor that vibrated all her soul for her partner.

She suddenly felt the familiar magic invade her body and dissipate her transformation; But she didn't care, because all that existed at that moment was the moment of happiness between Chat Noir and her, between Chat Noir and Marinette.

She let her hands get lost in the wild blonde hair of the feline hero as he firmly grasped her waist to bring her closer to him, leaving no space between their two bodies.

Chat Noir was intoxicated with the new sensations he felt; the sweet taste of her lips, the smell of coconuts emanating from her hair, the thrills of intense happiness that invaded his whole body, the soft skin of her bare hands running through his neck and his hair

_Soft skin, warm hands... She’s untransformed! he thought while his heart missed a beat under the impact of the realization._

-M’Lady...you...mmph...are...mmph...un...transformed... he gently halted against her lips.

-I...mmph... don’t care, she exclaimed.

At that moment, a lightning bolt shook the body of Chat Noir.

_She doesn't care, she doesn't care... I found her, I found my Lady, he thought with his heart overflowing with joy and love._

They slowly separated themselves from their embrace, gasping for breath and stunned by the emotions they had just felt and were still feeling.

Chat Noir slowly opened his eyes, his heart beating with excitement and impatience.

\- Marinette, he breathed with emotion, taking her face between his hands to contemplate her.

 _It was her!_ She was the girl who had been awakening in him mysterious feelings since... as long as he knew her. Marinette made his heart beat differently when she was with him, and he had just understood precisely why. The sweet and selfless Marinette was her Lady, her wonderful Lady.

She was perfect for that role.

She did not know how to interpret her partner's silence and he immediately realized her obvious anxiety; without hesitation, he captured her lips in a new kiss, a brief and light kiss, but reassuring and full of tenderness.

\- I'm so happy it's you Marinette.

She answered him with the warmest and most sincere smiles.

It was only about 15 minutes since they had isolated themselves from the fight and yet they felt that time had stopped around them; It was all about the hug they shared.

Marinette reluctantly came out while Tikki, who until now had left them a little privacy, came to lay on her shoulder. She turned to her Kwami; anticipating what she would say to her, she nodded.

_It’s time to return to the fight._

Marinette searched her bag and took out a raspberry macaroon that the little red Kwami swallowed with greed.

Under the stunned gaze of Chat Noir, she transformed herself; ready to jump back into action.

Chat Noir shook his head; always wondering if he had dreamed of the events that had just happened.

\- Ready, _mon Minou_ ?

\- Always when you are by my side, _purrincess_ , replied the feline, taking her hand to make one of his aerial kisses of which he was a regular.

And to his great satisfaction: Ladybug's cheeks began to blush so hard that they rivaled perfectly the color of her costume.

_He was now certain that their relationship had indeed taken a new turn._

They set out side by side on the rooftops of Paris, guided by the cries they heard in the distance.

Just a few seconds later, they faced the _Trans-meow-tor_ again.

And in just a few minutes, using a mechanical mouse from her Lucky Charm and a cataclysm placed with impeccable timing and precision by Chat Noir: the akuma was purified.

\- Pound-it, they exclaimed in one perfectly synchronized voice.

The night was now falling on Paris and the two heroes exchanged an understanding gaze; they were exhausted.

Without warning, Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug by the waist and drew her against him, instantly he stretched out his stick and took height to reach a roof that he knew quite well.

He fell softly on Marinette's balcony and delicately laid her on the ground.

They remained silent for a moment, both deeply and intensely lost in the gaze of the other, but the countdown, almost coming to the end of their Miraculous, reminded them of reality.

\- You should go, she told him reluctantly.

\- I don't want to, Marinette.

When he answered, her heart began to accelerate wildly in her chest.

Her partner still had three minutes on the counter, which was far from the case for her.

-Let's go inside, I have less than a minute left and I don't want to untransform myself here.

To accompany her words, she took him by the hand and pulled him inside her bedroom.

As soon as her feet were on the ground, her transformation dissipated; while her partner's ring was issuing the 4th, and before last warning.

\- My Lady, he said seriously, by grabbing both of her hands on his. - What does it mean to you what happened between us today?

She did not hesitate to answer him with the greatest sincerity: -Everything! It means everything to me; You mean everything to me. I... I love you Chat Noir. Did she breathe while delicately putting a hand on his cheek encountering a tear that had just rolled in.

A tear of joy, bliss and love.

At those words, he put his arms around his partner's waist and drew her into a tender embrace.

-I also love you m'Lady, Marinette, with or without the mask; it’s you and me against the world, he whispered tenderly and earnestly to her.

He held back his head slightly in order to draw her magnificent bluebells eyes with his two emeralds and very seriously he took the speech again. : -I have almost no time, he blew, taping his fingers in the lower part of her back to accompany the last warning of his ring. -I know that they say that _“All cats are grey in the dark”_. I could just say you good night and turn around, leap quickly and accurately and go away immediately to blend discreetly into the darkness of the night... but I don’t want to, I don’t want to hide anymore, I don’t want to lie to you anymore.

Even before she could answer anything, he felt the magic wrap around his body. 

Not to rush her and wishing to leave the decision to her; he stood nestled against her with his face buried in her shoulder.

\- Kitty, she whispered with phlegm; controlling the emotion that was threatening to win her. - No more secrets, no more hiding, I want to be fully with you, so look at me and let _the cat out of the bag._

Cautiously, he removed his head from the young woman’s shoulder and their eyes crossed again.

Marinette was out of breath; Never she would have thought that the chance of the ladybug could be so powerful, so extraordinary, _so Miraculous._

\- Adrien, she finally breathed with infinite tenderness before capturing his lips in a kiss filled with love and promise.

The promise to have always loved him, the promise to love him whole, the promise to love him today much less than she would like him tomorrow.

**_The end._ **


End file.
